Illusions and Blood
by HOMRAxx4Evr
Summary: Kuromi Rokudo has a very, very hard life. But, as she enters Namimori, she meets Belphegor. These 2 become friends and it will one day blossom into love . Sorry, I'm not experienced in writing summaries. Anyways, it's BelphegorxOC.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

My friends, my family, my school and almost everything in my life changed. My brother is currently in the Vindice and the ones taking care of me are his subordinates. I was expecting to be enrolled in Kokuyo, but I was sent to Namimori Middle instead. I dreaded going to that place. My brother's mortal enemy would be there. The skylark. I don't know how or why, but I seemed to despise that skylark as well.

I thought by life was officially over. I wanted to die. To die with a hole in my life. A hole that I knew could never ever be replaced by anyone or anything that I might come across in this life. But then, I met a certain sadistic prince who filled the empty gap in my life…

CHapter 1

CHAPTER 1: MOVING

"Chikusa, Ken, why do I have to attend Namimori? I want to attend Kokuyo with you!" I said, sulking.

"That's what Mukuro-sama said," Chikusa said. I turned to Ken for support, but then….

"He said specifically: 'You have to enroll my sister in Namimori. I can't tell you why. Just do it.' Sorry, Kuromi." Ken said as he munched on his sweets. I sighed. I guess there's no point in arguing with my brother….

I gathered all my books, notebooks, etc…, put them in my bag and fixed my uniform.

"C'mon, Kuromi! Mukuro-sama told us to bring you to school!" Ken shouted from below.

"Mukuro-san, you treat me like a baby…" I thought, heading down the stairs. We walked to Namimori Middle and found the skylark at the entrance, holding his tonfas out.

"You're late, herbivore. Hurry up and get to class," Hibari Kyouya, the "oh-so-perfect" prefect of our school, ordered. "Where's your pineapple master?" he asked Chikusa and Ken.

"None of your business!" Ken growled.

"Ken, calm down…" Chikusa said.

"But he's –" Ken began.

"Ken, it's OK. You can go on. You'll be late for _your_ school." I explained. Ken's present personality suddenly changed.

"Ok. Bye-bye, Kuromi~!" he said.

"We'll come and get you later, ok?" Chikusa explained.

"Ok. Bye~!" I shouted, dashing to my classroom.

"Tch. We'll settle this next time…" Ken growled at Hibari, leaving with Chikusa.

I opened the door of class 1-B. This class was rowdy. I sat beside a blonde boy who was busy playing with his knives.

"Hey, new student," he said. "Why do you have purple hair? Did you dye it?"

"No," I said. "This is my original hair color. What's your name?"

"Belphegor. I don't need to ask yours. You're going to introduce yourself later, anyways."

"Ok…"

Then, our homeroom teacher came in.

"Good morning, students. I am Ms. Escolano, your homeroom teacher for this school year. We have a transfer student today. Please introduce yourself. But, I have a question for you on behalf of the whole class later." She explained. I went to the platform and got rid of all my tension and nervousness.

"I'm Kuromi Rokudo." I began. A brunette on the second row exclaimed "Hiiee!", while the white-haired, octopus guy behind him muttered "Calm down, Juudaime!" "I'm kinda shy and I hate crowding people. I think that's all you need to know for now…" I continued.

"Now, Kuromi. I heard that you don't love with your family, specifically your brother. So, I also heard that the ones taking care of you are his friends. Are they treating you nicely? Are they studying in this school? And where is your brother?" Ms. Escolano asked.

"The whereabouts of my brother is classified. His friends are really nice and supportive. And, they are not from Namimori." I replied.

"Where then?" an orange-haired girl in front of me asked.

"Kokuyo…" I said. Everyone was stunned. I can understand why. They all know that Kokuyo is full of delinquents and stuff… After answering more insane questions, we began our first class.

*TIME SKIP*

When all classes finished, I went to my locker and put stuff in there. Private stuff. Then, the brunette approached me.

"Kuromi-san, are you by chance related to Mukuro-san?" he asked.

"I can't answer you. Besides, I don't even know you, except for the fact that we are classmates…" I said, getting very suspicious.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! I'm the 10th Vongola Boss! Not that I'm proud to be one…."

"Oh, so you're Vongola the Tenth. I remembered that Ken and Chikusa mentioned you before. Then, yes. I am related to Rokudo Mukuro and, he is your Mist Guardian, correct?" I asked, the brunette nodded his head.

"Oh, well, Mukuro-san never mentioned you before exactly…."

"Really? Anyways, I got to go now." I left him there and went to the gate. It seems that Tsuna was tailing me. But I was oblivious to that. When I arrived at the gate, Ken and Chikusa were laxing about.

"Kuromi! Why are you late?" ken wailed.

"Geez, calm down, Ken. Here. I didn't eat them a while ago, so you can have them." I said, getting a bag of sweets and throwing it at him, which he caught. "I went to my locker to leave some stuff…"

"You…" Ken began, opening the bag of sweets. "…are forgiven." I sweatdropped. Man, that guy changed when you give him sweets.

"Kuromi, why is Vongola X following you?" Chikusa asked. I turned around and saw Tsuna and the white-haired, octopus guy panting.

"Are you guys, stalkers or something?" I asked, calmly.

"S-sorry. I forgot to tell you that the Mist Battle is coming up. And, we need someone to battle." Tsuna said. "Right, Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, Juudaime! As your right-hand-man, I will not disappoint you!" the kid named Gokudera said.

"Who's gonna battle?" Ken asked, grabbing another sweet.

"Kuromi, you should battle this time…" Chikusa said, patting my head.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, it's a good thing, not saying that it's great and all, that you can do stuff Mukuro-sama can do." Ken complimented.

"You, woman. Make sure these abilities of yours will make us win. You have powers like the pineapple pedophile, which makes it easier for us to win!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"So… you think my powers are easy to obtain?' I asked.

"Yeah! You got them so easily. I bet you just said 'I wish I was like my pedo brother. To be a pineapple. A strong one. With powers so easy to obtain!' And you were. Oh. Maybe you were injected. Ha! Or, tortured. Now, that's better!" Gokudera taunted.

"Well, you have never gone thorugh what the four of us, including my brother, have! It's a miracle that the three of us are still here. It's all because of onee-san that we're here right now. He *sniff* gave himself up for us! I don't even *sniff* know if he's still alive! Who knows what the V-Vindice have done to him?!" I shouted, beginning to cry.

"Kuromi, it's OK. He didn't mean it." Ken said, comforting me. "Right, octopus-head?"

"Yeah. S-sorry…" Gokudera said.

"What does she mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"Maybe some other time, Vongola. Let's go. I'll make some hot chocolate for you when we get back, Kuromi." Chikusa replied. We walked home, leaving the two of them in confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry! I totally forgot to add the disclaimer in my first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I really really do not own KHR. It belongs to Amano Akira, who is so awesome to have created it.**

**Oh yeah, and I made this chapter slighlt longer. Hope you enjoy it!**

**CHAPTER 2: VARIA**

At Tsuna's house…

A hammer met Tsuna's head.

"OW! Reborn, what was that for?" Tsuna asked, massaging his head.

"Dame-Tsuna, can't you at least research on your Guardians? You could've known that Mukuro has a sister. And… I told Mukuro not to tell you or anyone so you could figure it out yourself. But I guess you were so stupid as to not do it." Reborn explained.

"Reborn, which family are Mukuro-san, Kuromi-san, Ken, and Chikusa belong to? It seems they had a hard time, but I don't know why…" Tsuna said.

"*sigh* The Estraneo Family, Dame-Tsuna. That's where they are from. To summarize it, the Estraneo Family sank, so they experimented on the children in their family. They used Mukuro and the others for experiments. Mukuro went through the 6 paths of hell, while Kuromi survived only 5. If they had continued experimenting on her, she could've died already. Sooner or later, Mukuro and the others broke out. The Vindice chased them because the Estraneo Family ordered them to. Mukuro gave himself up so they would survive. M.M. and Birds were with them as well. Now do you remember the story, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn narrated.

"Yeah…" Tsuna said.

The next day…

I headed downstairs after waking up to find Chikusa putting some food in my lunchbox.

"Morning Ken, Chikusa." I said, grabbing a leftover sandwich.

"Kuromi, you're going to battle later…" Chikusa said.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ken shouted.

We headed to my school and they went to theirs. I entered the classroom, immediately looking for Belphegor, my seatmate.

"Tsuna, where's Belphegor?" I asked.

"Kuromi-san, Belphegor-san is part of the Varia, our opponents!" Tsuna shrieked. Yes, shrieked.

"Oh…" I said. I wonder what it's like to be part of the Varia….

8:00 pm came. We went to the gym. Chikusa and Ken went ahead. It was very dark, so I couldn't see well. Then, I bumped in to Belphegor.

"S-sorry, Belphegor." I said.

"Bel. Just call me Bel, peasant." he said, going to who knows where.

*TIME SKIP*

10 minutes after the battle between me and the Varia's Mist Guardian started, I finally defeated Mammon, who was later revealed as the Mist Arcobaleno. "The winner of the Mist ring… is the Vongola Famiglia!" the Cervello announced. Ken and Chikusa made a motion to congratulate me and help me up, since Mammon tripped me in our battle before I could land a deadly hit, but Belphegor got there first.

"Good battle, peasant. I enjoyed it." Bel said, helping me up.

"Thanks…" I said, surprised that he wasn't angry or anything.

"Kuromi, let's go home now!" Chikusa called out.

"OK! Bye-bye, Bel~!" I said, walking home with Chikusa and Ken. As we walked home, I was immensely thinking about something. Something I've been wanting to do. I decided to tell them tomorrow. Instead….

"Why is it that I have to take Mukuro-nii's place in battles? Why not you guys?" I asked.

"Well, you are his sister, so it's obvious YOU have to do it…" Ken reasoned out.

"Oh…" I said.

The next day….

At school, I consulted Bel about the Varia. I found out that: his boss, Xanxus, always get drunk and throws wine bottles at anyone near him (specifically Squalo), Squalo's got long hair and uses up a lot of conditioner and shampoo and he's noisy, Levi-a-than is a stalker and an idiot, Mammon is cheeky and greedy, Lussuria is just plain gay and perverted (*shudders*), and bel is a prince and bloodthirsty. Out of all of them, I think Bel's the only normal one there. The only normal one.

"What's it like to be in the Varia?" I asked.

"Ushishishi, it's pretty OK. Although, Squ-senpai's voice is too irritating and deafening and Lussuria's so-called "motherliness" and gayness will annoy you. A lot. Trust me." Bel answered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I said.

Later on…

"Ken… Chikusa…" I began. They looked at me, wanting me to go on and finish the sentence. I guess it's time I told them. "….I'm….. thinking….of….joining…..the….Varia…."

**Bel: Why do I have only a few lines?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Bel, you have a lot of lines. And most of what I'm writing about focuses on you, prince.**

**Fran: Senpai, do I appear here?**

**Bel: Does he?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Of course not. Only the prince shall appear here along with my OC and the other characters I have included. I'll try to make a chapter that involves you. I will try to be merciful to you, frog. *grabs a knife from Bel and throws it at Fran which lands on him***

**Fran: Oww. That hurts. If you do make a chapter with me, can I rule over senpai?**

**Bel and PrincessAyumiHibari13: NO!**

**Fran: You guys make a great couple~ Anyways, please read & review. Oh.. now senpai and other senpai are going to give me a wedgie now. Byeeeee**

***Bel and PrincessAyumiHibari give him a wedgie***

**Both of them: Hahahah!**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

Chapter 3: Varia

"I thought that you'd stay in the Vongola Decimo," Chikusa said.

"I'm just going to try. It's not like it's easy to pass. Bel said - - " I said, stopping myself.

"Bel…. as in…. Belphegor?" Ken asked.

"Y-yeah…" I said.

"Oh. Last question. Why are you blushing?" Ken inquired.

"Wah?... Oh, no reason!" I said. Damn. This is the second time I've been oblivious to something.

"You like Bel, don't you?" Chikusa asked.

"O-of course n-not! It's all a big misunderstanding!" I replied.

"Heyyy…stop teasing her and barging into her love life." M.M. said, appearing from I don't know where.

"What do you mean 'pity'? And how can you say we're barging into her love life? What about yours? YOU are in love with Mukuro-sama…" Ken said.

M.M. blushed at that statement. "S-shut up! A-anyways, I couldn't help but overhear what you just said earlier, Kuromi. I have good news for you. I was actually on my way to find you. Mukuro-sama~ made a decision: to let Kuromi do what she wants from now on. Meaning, you can join the Varia if you want to. But, promise us that you'll never betray Mukuro-sama." M.M. explained.

"I promise! I won't betray nii-san." I said. I bade good-bye to them and ran to the Varia headquarters. It was like a maze, but I managed to get there. I knocked on the door and it opened.

"Peasant, what are you doing here?" Bel demanded.

"You're so mean, Bel. You called me by my first name last time and now I'm a peasant?! I wanna join the Varia." I replied. He let me in and led me to a creepy-looking office. Bel knocked on the door and stated, "Boss, it's me!"

"Come in, scum." a grumpy voice called out. When we went in, I saw a black-haired guy who looked like he'll murder anyone and anything that becomes his enemy. "What do you want, trash?" he asked me.

"I want to join." I said.

"You were the one who battled Mammon, correct? Hm… I guess I'll let you join. You and Bel are sharing a room. His is practically the biggest. So, good luck with that." He said.

Bel and I left. W.T.F.?! S-share a room with B-Bel? Soon enough, we arrived and we entered his room/suite. It was colored yellow with red curtains and carpeting and a red bed. Maybe it's to conceal blood if ever. It's pretty cool.

"Nice room, Bel." I said.

"Thanks. Oh, and, um…, there's only one bed here since this is kinda unexpected. We…have to….share it…" Bel saud.

"I'm positive we'll fit AND leave an adequate amount of space in between." I said, color rising in my face. Not because I love Bel, ok I do (a bit!), but because the only people I've ever shared a bed with were: M.M., Ken, Chikusa, and my brother. But their family, so it's alright. Bel is not family which makes it awkward.

"So… which side of the bed are you staying on?" I asked.  
"I sleep on the one near the window…" Bel said, jumping on the bed.

"OK then…." I said. I told him that I'll wander around first. I went to the hallway we passed through earlier and began exploring the Varia base. They had a living room, dining room, kitchen, entertainment room (complete with billiard table/s, video gaming places, wine section…..), etc. To sum it all up, their base is SO HUGE! I went to the kitchen and made egg rice for me and Bel. I headed towards our room, walking briskly, since egg rice is best served when hot and will not be "healthy" if it becomes cold. I also know that Bel can be lazy. VERY lazy.

"Bel, I made a snack for us. I don't think you call it a snack, but…" I said.

"Hn. Be honoured that the prince chose to eat your food, peasant." Bel said, getting one of the bowls and a spoon.

"You're a prince?! OMG! How?" I asked, getting the other bowl and spoon.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.

"YEAH!" I said.

"When I was younger, I had a stupid and good-for-nothing older twin brother, who was destined to be the king while I was to be the prince of Fiore. We hated each other. Despised each other. Because of that, we threw pebbles at each other, then knives and then boulders. He also made, no, to put it more correctly, forced me to eat a clump of soil filled with worms. My parents didn't care. Of course, I got well after drinking medicine and stuff because I wouldn't be here right now if I died. Since they ALL didn't care, I decided to murder them and then the whole kingdom. Afterwards, sharkie found me and I was recruited by the Varia. The end." he explained.

"OK…. It's kinda gruesome…." I said.

"So you found it awkward or weird…" Bel said.

"Np, not really. It's actually quite entertaining." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Ushishishi. The prince is grateful to the peasant. It's the, no, you're the only one who's said anything positive about it. Most people find it weird, others find it gruesome, while others find it too violent and uncomfortable." Bel explained.

"Well, _I'm_ the one who's grateful AND honoured. A prince is actually grateful to me…" I said.

"This will happen only once in your lifetime, so enjoy the moment while it lasts." he warned.

"Sure…" I said.

We proceeded to Xanxus' room to get a mission.

"Your mission is…" he began. "…to assassinate Tsunayoshi Sawada."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

Arigato~ to oxOX-OozoraxxHime-XOxo, Akane x Froggy, and HeartHayato!

Arigato~ to AlicePanic, Evan Akira-kun, HeartHayato, oxOX-OozoraxxHime-Xoxo, and sync94 for following my story~!

Chapter 4: Assassinate Tsunayoshi Sawada

"Eto…..what if we fail?" I asked.

"Then you don't get the prize money, scum," he said.

"Ushishishi, let's go peasant~." Bel said, exiting the living room.

"W-wait, Bel!" I shouted, going after him.

"We'll start tomorrow, my peasant." he said.

The next day…..

"Let's spy on the peasant, my peasant." Bel said as we walked to school. Damn you, Bel! Can't you stop saying 'peasant'? It's getting annoying. VERY annoying.

"Sure," I said. "_Will this be considered as a betrayal to onee-san? He is the Mist Guardian. I don't think he really minds. But, he said to Ken and Chikusa and the others not to kill Vongola X. Although, he didn't tell me directly…"_ I thought, shaking the thought out of my head. We reached Nami Chuu 30 minutes before the bell. At least skylark won't kill us…. Vongola X couldn't possibly be there. He has acquired great powers of idioticness and being clumsy. He wakes up late (according to Xanxus and onee-san).

To kill time, not literally, we discussed in an empty corner of the classroom how to assassinate Tsuna.

"Why don't you lure him into a deserted hallway and stall him for 6 minutes? In that amount of time, I'll get rid of the skylark. When you see the shine of my knife, that's your cue to ambush him." Bel explained.

"Sure… But, I'm going to have to trap him in my illusion world. Oh, yeah. It's the same floor. You know, skylark's office. Make sure he's away, ok? FAR AWAY. " I said.

"Ushishishi, don't worry, my peasant. The prince is a genius." he said, as we returned back to our seats.

Sooner or later, the lunch bell rang and we brought about our plan. Bel went to the Disciplinary Committee's "HQ", while I went to Tsuna's seat.

"Eto… Tsuna, can you come with me to the hallway nearby? I need to ask you something." I said.

"Uh, sure." he said, following me out of the room.

Tsuna's POV

"_*gulp* What if she's gonna confess? Nah, she doesn't like me. Or does she? Hiiee! What if Kyoko heard her?" _I thought.

Normal POV

As we reached the hallway, I brought the ENTIRE hallway, which includes the office of the Disciplinary Committee, to my illusionary world. Although, I have to wait for a few minutes to be able to activate it. Bel, hurry up!

"So, Kuromi-san, what are you going to ask?" Tsuna asked.

"Um… well…. I was wondering if…. you're…. in love with…. Gokudera." I said.

Bel's POV

I knocked on the door of the reception room.

"Come in." I heard a voice call out from inside.

"H-Hibari-san, some of the students were vandalizing the school walls." I said.

"Tch. Move aside, herbivore. I need to punish the other herbivores." he said, pushing me aside and heading downstairs. I didn't exactly tell him which particular wall in Namimori. Ushishishi. I may have bought enough time for my peasant…

I went to the specific deserted hallway we talked about and brought out one of my knives. I found a spot where the sunlight was shiningf and I directed the blade of my knife there.

Normal POV

I saw the shine of Bel's knife. That's my cue. I brought everything in the hallway to my illusionary world. Because of what I said earlier, Tsuna's freaking out! LOL! ROFL! Anyways, Tsuna was about to say something, but he was cut off by the sound of giggling. He turned around and saw Kyoko Sasagawa, the model of the school and his long time crush, holding his hand.

"That should keep him busy..." I mumbled.

After a while…..

I brought out a sharp pocket knife and attempted to attack Tsuna. Then, a trident evaded my attack. It was the illusion of my brother, the one that always disrupts my dreams and nightmares, the one that orders me to do stuff sometimes.

"Why are you preventing me from landing a hit on him?" I demanded, jumping back.

"Because my dear Kuromi, I need to possess his body, remember? Even if I gave you your freedom, this is something you have no say in." he said. I caught him off guard and stabbed Tsuna's stomach. I wiped the blood off my knife and my illusionary world disappeared.

"Nice job, my peasant." Bel said.

"But, I didn't kill him. My reason is: it would cause a lot of commotion because of the blood. Then, we'd be caught." I said. "Thanks, anyways. Now, let's get out of here before we get caught."

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Awww, Bel… you're so cooperative and cute and hot….**

**Bel: Why did you say that out loud, peasant? And why do you do this after 2 chapters?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Because I want it do have a pattern. And for your first question, I can't believe I said that out loud!**

**Bel: You have a crush on me, don't you?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Bel: *sigh* Read and review, peasants.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Or Bel will kill you!**

**Bel: Not exactly, ushishishi.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

Gomenasai~ that I didn't update last week! It's just, the teachers gave us so many homeworks and projects! And I got a certain grade in my report card and my parents suddenly banned me from using the Internet! I'm using this now because my dad's at work and my mom and grandma left somewhere so I just stole the keys and got my laptop. Ushishishi! A-anyways, that's the reason… Hehe…

Previously…

"_Because my dear Kuromi, I need to possess his body, remember? Even if I gave you your freedom, this is something you have no say in." he said. I caught him off guard and stabbed Tsuna's stomach. I wiped the blood off my knife and my illusionary world disappeared._

"_Nice job, my peasant." Bel said._

"_Thanks. Now, let's get out of here before we get caught." I said, dragging him back to our classroom._

Chapter 5: Is it Good-Bye?

Before we left, I erased Tsuna's memory of the incident and made him believe that he fell from a window and a stone entered his body and so his stab mark was caused by a stone. I know. It's lame. But it's the best I could do.

He's currently in the hospital, recovering. Although, there's a 0.01% chance he'll survive. Boss said that he'll give us the prize money when Tsuna REALLY dies.

At midnight, Bel and I snuck off to the hospital to finish the mission. I quietly opened the window to Tsuna's room, which is located on the 5th floor. Yeah, it's practically a BIG hospital. I went in and Bel followed. He brought out his knife and stabbed Tsuna's heart. Bel was so AMAZING! He killed Tsuna without making any cut marks there. He's so amazing….

Well, at least it's mission complete!

After reporting to Boss, he gave us our money and told me to stay behind.

"Um…" Bel began.

"It's OK. I'm sure it won't take too long." I said.

Bel left and I faced Boss.

"I have a mission for you. It's going to be hard for trash like you, but I want to see what happens." Xanxus said.

"Sure…" I mumbled.

"Infiltrate the base of the…" he said.

…

"I see. Very well, then." I said.

So… it has to be IT, huh?

I went into our (Bel's and my) room. I saw him watching something on television.

"Hey, Bel…" I said.

"Ushishishi, yes, prinsipessa?" he asked.

"I have to go on a mission alone. Uh, please don't follow me or anything, ok?" I asked.

"Ushishishi, when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow…"

Then, he kissed me. Prince the Ripper kissed me.

"Bel…" I muttered.

"Just in case you leave early tomorrow, prinsipessa. Ushishishi." he said, breaking away.

*TIME SKIP*

I ran in the darkness, being chased by my future older twin brother-in-law (Or so I wished), who is freakishly annoying, into the woods.

"S-stop chasing me! _He_ wouldn't want you to do this!" I shouted, creating more illusions. Since illusionists are physically weak, I SO do not want to be beaten by HIM of all people. Even if I'm already in the Mafia, I couldn't forget the torture he gave me when he caught me. It lasted for a day. Who would survive THAT kind of torture? I guess I'm traumatized by it and I don't think I can ever recover.

"Tch… But this is so fun!" he said, speeding up.

I turned at the next block.

BOOM!

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

YO! I'm gonna make up for not posting so here's the next chapter!

CHAPTER 6

I woke up one dull morning to find myself in an orange-coloured room. It had a balcony and it contained a beige-colored bed. It also contained a TV, stereo, a bookshelf, a lamp, a bedside table, and an armchair for the laptop next to it.

"Oh, you're awake! You bumped into me last night after getting hit by some strange light or something. Are you OK?" a brunette asked me.

"Wait.. you're kinda familiar…" I said. "Are you Vongola the Tenth?"

"HIEEE! Don't you remember me, Kuromi-san?" he exclaimed. "Don't you remember your brother?"

"I don't know you. _Vongola the Tenth_ just popped into my mind. I have a brother?" I asked.

"HIEE! Mukuro-san, Ken, and Chikusa will KILL me!" he shouted.

"Who are those people?" I asked.

"Mukuro-san is your brother while Ken and Chikusa are his subordinated who took care of you." He replied.

Then, a baby wearing a fedora jumped onto the brunette out of nowhere.

"Dame-Kuromi, what happened to you? Did you get amnesia?" the baby demanded.

I was shocked. Did a baby just speak to me? "Well, I guess."

"I'm Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world, and this is Tsuna. Your brother is his Mist Guardian but due to certain circumstances, you replaced your brother." the baby explained. "But, you already know that, Kuromi Rokudo, Varia Storm Guardian and Officer."

"Varia?" I echoed.

"Here's the map to the headquarters." the baby said, handing it to me. I took it and thanked him.

I followed Reborn and went on my way.

In the Varia Headquarters…

"Oi, stupid long haired commander! Where's my peasant?" Bel demanded.

"VOOIII! How should I know? All I know was that she was on a mission related to your brother who is part of the Fake Funeral Wreaths/ Millefiore!" Squalo shouted.

"MILLEFIORE?!" Bel thought.

Then, there was a knock on the door and Squalo opened it.

"VOOOIII! Where have you been, idiot?! The mission was only for last night!" Squalo shouted.

"Oh? Mission? Is this the Varia headquarters? Reborn said that I was part of this organization, so I came. Who are you?" I inquired.

"VOOIIII! Can't you remember your own commander?!" Squalo shouted.

"Squalo, she's telling the truth." another Arcobaleno said, floating in air.

"How? How did you lose your memory, my peasant?" Bel asked, with a worried voice that only I could sense.

"A brunette called Tsuna said that I bumped into him last night after a strange light hit me." I replied.

"Really? So you don't remember me AT ALL?" Bel said.

"I can only remember you out of all of them, but only glimpses…"

"Like?"

"You and me killing someone, eating ice cream, and a kis-" I said, stopping abruptly.

"Well, at least she still remembers ME." Bel sighed.

"VOOIIII!" Go on and get to your room!" Squalo commanded.

Bel led me to OUR room, or so he said, and opened the door. There was a fluffy red carpet, a green sofa, white furnishings, red walls, and a BED covered with yellow bedsheets.

"Erm… we shared a room and a bed, right?" I asked, admiring the bedsheets' silky texture.

"Ushishishi, yes. Somehow you find it uncomfortable…" Bel said.

"N-no! I just wonder why…"

"Because, we were together. As in, together together.."

"O-oh… Really?"

Somehow, I shouldn't have asked that. He kissed me on the lips for a few seconds and broke off.

"Proof enough?" he asked.

I nodded my head and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I looked in the mirror and found myself blushing. Curses…

I brushed my teeth and dressed up. I was overcome by fatigue and doze off.

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: A successful chapter!**

**Bel: Anyways, what happened in your school?"**

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: We had this short skit for Science and my partner and I had to show some animal relationship thingy. I was a liger and my partner was a frog. During the explanation, she said I was a snake! And before that, after I "ate" her, I unconsciously dragged her across the platform. Oh, well. I guess we're stupid comedians?**

**Bel: *chuckles VERY softly* Read and review peasants or die.**


	7. Chapter 7

DICLAIMER: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: I am so sorry for not posting last week. We just finished our exams today and it's sembreak! - for only 11 days. GRR. Anyways, let's get on with the story!**

**Bel: This may also include 8059, Ushishishi.**

**Gokudera: What the hell?! Why am I paired up with that baseball idiot?!**

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Why? I want you to be. Is that against any form of official law?**

**Gokudera: No…**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Then don't complain, loser.**

**Bel: USHISHISHI!**

**Gokudera: I'll get you prince idiot and prince idiot's girlfriend/wife!**

CHAPTER 7: NORMAL LIFE: UKES

Bel told me that both of us study in Nami Chuu so I went with him. As we entered our classroom, a brunette shrieked and screamed, "VARIA! Oh… Whew. At least YOU'RE here, Kuromi-san."

"How do you know me? Who are you?" I said.

"EH?! Don't you remember me, Kuromi-san?" he said.

"No, sorry." I said.

"She lost her memory…" Bel muttered but loud enough for the brunette and the two psychotic-looking people with him.

"Oh… Kuromi-san, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. Call me Tsuna. We're childhood friends." he explained.

"OH. I see. Who are the two people with you?" I asked.

"This is Gokudera-kun—" he pointed at the white-haired octopus guy "—and this Yamamoto-san." And he pointed at the tall black-haired guy.

"Um…" I said, holding onto Bel's arm. "No offense, but Gokudera-kun looks ukeish… And it freaks me out."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gokudera thought. "…. My sincerest apologies on my appearance, Juudaime's friend. But this guy behind me is MORE ukeish than I will ever be."

"Gokudera-chan, I am not ukeish." Yamamoto chuckled.

"I am not GOKUDERA-CHAN! I am not a girl!" Gokudera shouted out.

"Really? You look VERY ukeish to the prince and his princess.." Bel taunted him.

"DAMN YOU!" Gokudera said.

"But, Gokudera-chan, you look VERY ukeish to me." Yamamoto said, smirking.

Dude. I thought all guys were straightforward, but this?!

"*cough!* Please go to the roof or some private area, people. As you can see, there are people here who are innocent in both outside and mind or just the outside. Please spend your privacy elsewhere." I said.

And those words were the cue, I guess. Yamamoto dragged Gokudera somewhere.

After school, I saw Tsuna and Yamamoto walking with a blushing Gokudera following them. ….Holy cow! Gokudera was blushing?! What the hell happened?

I blushed. Blushed because some VERY perverted thoughts came to my "innocent" mind.

"Ushishishi…" Bel said.

I was about to ask him why he was laughing or something, but he kissed me.

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: *pouts* This is very short…**

**Bel: Oh, well. It DOES include some 8059.**

**Gokudera: Shut the hell up!**

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: Yamamoto, you did something very sinister, didn't you?**

**Yamamoto: *smirks***

**Bel: Read and review, peasants. Ushishishi.**


	8. Chapter 8: EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I only own my OC.

**PrincessAyumiHIbari13: I am so happy~! It's finally the last chapter!**

**Bel: It is?**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Why do you look sad, Bel?**

**Bel: Because it's the last time the prince will appear. *pouts***

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Don't worry, cute Bel. I have more Bel x OC fanfics that are to be posted. Although some of them aren't Bel x OC, you still get a lot of the spotlight.**

**Bel: Ushishishi, good.**

**Gokudera: WHAT THE HELL?! HE GETS THE SPOTLIGHT?! WHAT ABOUT ME AND JUUDAIME?!**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Of course Tsuna will appear (because he's cute). Don't get me wrong. I don't love him. But the good thing is, you don't get much of anyone's attention. Even Tsuna's.**

**Gokudera: Why you, s** of a b****!**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Yamamoto! Get your girlfriend's freaking ass out of here!**

**Yamamoto: *smirks* Of course, Ayumi-chan.**

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: Anyways, for the last chapter!**

**Chapter 8: EPILOGUE**

Ten years later…..

To sum it all up, here are the main things that have happened:

Bel and I are married now.

Tsuna and Kyoko got together.

Haru ended up with Gokudera (unfortunately for Yamamoto).

Lambo (finally!) matured.

Ryohei toned down (slightly, very slightly).

Mukuro got less perverted (thankfully).

Hibari became less bloodthirsty.

Reborn is still as sadistic as ever (*shiver*).

Xanxus and Squalo got married, which is still shocking to me, Bel, and the rest of the Varia and Vongola Decimo. (they might have kids soon… :p)

**PrincessAyumiHibari13: I'm sorry that it's too short, but I was concentrating on other fanfics. And I know now that trees hate me. Or they will after they find out that I've used more than 8 notebooks for fanfics already. Pardon me, trees! Also, thank you for those who have followed this fanfic, made it their favourite story, and reviewed it. Please await my other Bel x OC fanfics. AND I also will have: Tsuna x OC, Gokudera x OC, Byakuran x OC, Giotto x OC, and (probably) B26 fanfics.**

**BYE-BII~!**


End file.
